


I Wanna Save You

by Bloodytears87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: based on the song I wanna save you by Something Corporate





	I Wanna Save You

**Standing on the edge of morning,** scent **of sex and new found glory playing as he's pulling back his hair.**

Tiredly Harry climbed out of the large king size four poster bed. The scent of sex still hung in the air, causing the raven haired teen to wrinkle his nose. Quietly he walked over to the mirror across the room and pulled his now shoulder length messy locks into a loose pony tail, keeping it from his eyes. Harry looked over his naked body for a moment. He could see bruises in the shape of hand prints already making itself known on his slender hips. Shaking his head the teen turned away and began pulling on his clothing as quietly as a mouse, a skill that he attributed to all his years of living with the Dursley’s.

 

**He drives away, he's feeling worthless. Used again but nothing's different. He’d stayed the night but knows he doesn't care.**

 

Harry finally slipped on his trainers and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He threw a backward glance at the blonde haired boy who was still sleeping. He thought of staying the night but he knew Draco wouldn’t care. With a sad shake of his head, the raven turned to leave. Silently making his way out of the room of requirement. The smell of sex is the only indication that he had been there.  
Mind deep in thought Harry didn’t notice two red haired figures that were turning the corner, also sneaking back to their common room. Silently the two came up next to Harry before looping one of their arms through either of his.

  
“Wha…” the raven startled.

  
“We just saw”

  
“You coming out of the-”

  
“Room of requirement,” the twins said in their normal manner of picking up each other’s sentences.

  
“Oh…” Harry said with a nod. “What are you doing up?”

  
“Oh, we were just in,” Fred started.

  
“The kitchen getting a snack,” George finished.

  
“What were you doing?” they said in perfect unison giving Harry knowing looks.

  
“I was… well, you know… Draco,” the raven finished lamely, unable to tell them exactly what he had been up to.

  
Fred and George seemed to understand though and they both nodded understandingly, keeping silent for the rest of the walk back to Gryffindor tower.

 

**Home by three, deafening quiet. The porch light's off, yes they forgot it. He'd cry herself to sleep but he don't dare.**

 

As they approached the portrait of the fat lady Harry muttered a quick tempus, showing the numbers 3:00 from his wand. Harry sighed as he entered the tower with the twins. He couldn’t believe it was already three in the morning. Once inside the common room, Harry saw that the fireplace was unlit. Ron and Hermione had forgotten to make sure it was lit for him. He knew they didn’t approve of Draco and the raven teen couldn’t blame them really.

  
Fred and George bid him goodnight and they went their separate ways. Harry entered his dorm room stealthily and made his way over to his small four poster bed. Quietly as he could the teen pulled back the sheets and climbed in after kicking off his shoes.

  
After what felt like hours but could have only been a few minutes Harry knew he wouldn’t get any sleep. Hugging his pillow to his chest he just wanted to cry himself to sleep but he didn’t dare. He didn’t want the others to hear him at his weakest. They always saw everything but he wouldn’t allow them to know they were right about Draco. He couldn’t give them the satisfaction. Slowly despite himself, Harry started to drift off to sleep.

Then he wants to be a model, he wants to hear he's beautiful, he's beautiful. I want to save you. I want to save you. I need you. Save me too. I want to save you.

In their own dorm Fred and George put their heads together trying to figure out how they could get Harry, whom they had loved since meeting him, away from Malfoy. There was just something about the smaller boy that drew them in. From his messy black hair to his emerald eyes. He was shy and timid when they first met him on platform 9 ¾. They watched as he grew from a boy to a teenager, no matter what people said about him or his fame he was always the same Harry and they loved that about him. They also loved that he was one of the few who could tell them apart. If only they could get him away from Malfoy.

“That ferret is just using him!” Fred hissed in a whisper to his twin.

  
“I know,” George groaned. Nothing they did or said seemed to get through to Harry. After the raven’s huge fight with Ron and Hermione over it, they didn’t really want to have the same fight with their beloved. So they sat back and monitored it from a distance, trying to protect the little hero from the blonde haired Slytherin when they could.

 

“I want to save him,” Fred insisted. “He needs us to save him.”

  
“We will,” George assured. One way or another they would save Harry from this abusive relationship he was letting himself be in. “Maybe we just need to show Harry how much better then Malfoy we are.”

  
“Yea, we’re already a million times better,” Fred agreed. “We’ll just show him that we are.” With that plan in mind, the twins were finally able to settle down for the night.

 

**Dressed by dawn and out the door. No light, he memorized the floor so he could leave without being detected.**

 

As soon as Harry saw the sky lightening up he was out of bed collecting his clothes before sneaking off to the bathroom. Quickly he showered and dressed before heading back to the common room to get his book bag. Not bothering with a light, knowing the floor by heart even in the dark, Harry made his way out of the dorm.

  
The common room was deserted as it always was this early in the morning. Not feeling the need to linger Harry headed off to the great hall for breakfast.  
It wasn’t long before other people started showing up. Harry saw Draco come in but the blonde didn’t even turn his way to spare him a glance. The raven teen felt his heart sink but just shook it off. He was a boy, after all, no need to feel like a dejected girl. Ron and Hermione came in and saw him looking over at Draco but didn’t comment, knowing it would get them nowhere. Soon it was time for their first class, double potions with the Slytherins.

 

**He works till three, it's uniform. He dreams that he'll come by the store. He prays for days the boys mean he's protected and he wants someone to see him. He needs to hear he's beautiful, he's beautiful**

 

Finally, his last class was over, divination was a real drag, especially with the professor constantly predicting Harry’s doom. As he left the tower he noticed there was no blonde Slytherin waiting for him. He didn’t know why he kept setting himself up for the disappointment but that didn’t stop him from hoping that Draco would be there one day when they finished classes, waiting for him so they could spend time together. It was just a dream though and Harry knew that better than anyone else.

  
Harry hurried to catch up with Ron on their way back to the common room. However that wasn’t to be when he was cut off by Crabbe and Goyle, Draco’s lackeys. However, their leader was nowhere to be seen, a fact that cut at Harry’s heart. He knew it couldn’t be good. He prayed for the day that seeing these two would mean he was protected but it would never happen and Harry knew it.

  
“Can I help you?” the raven teen asked, trying to keep his expression neutral.

  
“Yea, stay away from Draco,” Goyle told him forcefully.

  
“He said he doesn’t wanna see your sorry ass anymore,” Crabbe put in.

  
“And he was too cowardly to tell me himself?” Harry asked with a look of disgust, yet on the inside, he was breaking. He wasn’t even important enough for Draco to break up with him to his face. The two goons didn’t respond, they only turned their backs to him and walked away.

 

**I want to save you, I want to save you. I need you. Save me too. I want to save you.**

 

Fred and George, who had come up to the Divination tower after their last class to wait for Harry, had seen everything. They were beyond pissed about Malfoy’s break up tactic. Harry deserved better than that.  
“I’m going to curse that prat,” Fred fumed, being the more protective of the two.

  
“Right behind you,” George agreed. “Come on then, before he starts crying.”

  
They could tell he was just holding himself together as Malfoy’s goons walked off. Without a word, they walked over to Harry and each took an arm like they had the night before.

  
Harry didn’t even protest when they led him away from the crowd. Fred and George didn’t really know where they were going, but apparently, their feet decided it wouldn’t be the Gryffindor common room. The trio was soon standing in front of the room of requirement. Harry made no move to leave and if he was upset by it, he didn’t let it show.

  
George paced in front of the door three times thinking of a nice quiet environment where someone would feel comfortable letting out their heartache. After the third pace, the door appeared. Silent they entered the room.

  
Inside was a large overstuffed brown leather sofa and two arm chairs that matched. Sitting in front of the sofa was a fireplace with a softly crackling fire in it. Off to the side was a small kitchenette. There was a wood stove with a brass tea kettle sitting on top of it. There was a sink along with a counter top that had three canisters sitting on it. They were marked ‘tea’, ‘cocoa’ and ‘coffee’.

  
“Would you like a drink Harry?” George asked gently.

  
“Chocolate,” the teen sobbed out the word. George motioned for his brother to lead Harry over to the sofa while he went to the kitchenette to make the drinks.

 

**And he won't sleep. He won't sleep and he won't sleep at all.**

 

Six o’clock found them still in the room of requirement. None of them had left to go to dinner. Fred and George just sat on the couch with Harry between them, crying for all he was worth. The raven teen couldn’t understand why Draco would just break it off like that but he was glad that he had the twins with him. They didn’t judge him or say I told you so, when anyone else would have.

  
At nine Fred left to forage for food in the kitchens. Harry wasn’t really hungry but he knew the other two must be by now. So far no one had come to find them, and that was just as well as far as the raven was concerned. He didn’t want to face anyone right then.

  
One o’clock brought them sleeplessness. Harry couldn’t sleep, he was too upset still. He had started talking it out a little with the twins but it hurt so much he couldn’t get the words to come out right.

  
“I don’t know what I was thinking, getting into a relationship with Draco Malfoy…” Harry said softly. “If you could even call it that.”

  
“Sometimes our heart overrides our brains,” George started to soothe.

  
“And we do things even if we know,” Fred continued, pulling the smaller teen into a hug.

  
“They won’t work out,” George finished, stroking Harry’s hair in a calming manner.

  
“I know but I really thought that maybe, if he liked me too…”

  
“Shh… he’s just a stupid prat,” Fred said firmly.

  
“You deserve better than him,” George agreed with his brother.

 

**I want to save you, I want to save you. I need you. Save me too. I want to save you, let me save you. I want to save you, let me save you. I want to save you, let me save you. I want to save you.**

 

Hours went by and none of them noticed, all three closely wrapped up in each other. Fred was sitting sideways, leaning against the back of the sofa while Harry practically sat in his lap. George was on the other side of the raven, laying down, head in Harry’s lap and arms protectively around the smaller teen’s waist. They knew Harry had yet to understand it but for that moment they were all content.

  
“Thank you,” Harry spoke softly.

  
“Whatever for?” Fred was the one to ask.

  
“For this. For being there for me. For listening to me and not judging me like everyone else,” Harry told them as he leaned his head back to rest on Fred’s shoulder.

  
“Silly Harry,” George laughed, nuzzling his head into the teen’s leg.

“We do this,” Fred started.

  
“Because we love you,” they finished in unison.

  
“But why?” Harry asked confused. “I don’t think I’ve ever done anything to deserve it.”

  
“We just do,” they said simultaneously.

  
“We have for a long time,” George assured.

  
“And when we saw you with Malfoy,” Fred said with a frown.

  
“We knew that we had lost our chance,” George finished.

  
“But we loved you still...”

  
“So we supported you, but when Malfoy...”

  
“Was mistreating you…”

  
“We knew we had to save you,” they finished together.

  
“I’m sorry,” Harry started. “Sorry that I didn’t notice it until now.”

  
“It’s ok Harry,” Fred assured.

  
“We don’t expect you to suddenly be in love with us,” George explained.

  
“We just want whatever will make you happy,” Fred told the teen as he buried his face in the messy raven locks of hair.

  
“Just let us save you,” George asked of him.

  
“Maybe you can save us too,” Fred said.

  
They could tell Harry was thinking about it. After a few minutes, they felt the smaller teen relax in their arms and they knew they had made the right choice in telling him.

  
“I’d like that,” he said softly before closing his emerald eyes and hiding them from view. It wasn’t long after that Harry’s breathing evened out and they knew he was asleep. Too content to move the twins followed suit, happy that their beloved would give them a chance.


End file.
